jrotcwikiaorg-20200213-history
Teresa A. H. Djuric
BGen. Teresa A. H. Djuric is Commander, Jeanne M. Holm Officer Accession and Citizen Development Center. She oversees training for 13,000 cadets in 144 detachments of Air Force Reserve Officer Training Corps (AFROTC) and 1,900 trainees in Officer Training School and 100,000 cadets in 879 high schools supporting Air Force Junior ROTC. The Holm Center produces over 70 percent of the Air Force’s line officer, chaplain, judge advocate, and medical officer production. =Career= Brig Gen Djuric was commissioned in 1983 through Officer Training School. Djuric has operated space systems at NORAD, three Space Wings, and HQ 14th Air Force. She has commanded a squadron, group, and wing. Her experience in space systems includes strategic and theater missile warning, counterspace, launch, navigation, communication, and command and control of aerospace systems. Brig Gen Djuric's staff assignments include: Squadron Officer School, Air Force Personnel Center, United States Strategic Command, and Headquarters U.S. Air Force. Brig Gen Djuric was also CENTAF’s Director of Space Forces at Al-Udeid Air Base, Qatar. =Education= 1983 Bachelor of Science degree in computer science, Mary Washington College, Fredericksburg, Va. 1983 Officer Training School, Lackland AFB, Texas. 1987 Squadron Officer School, Maxwell AFB, Ala. 1994 Master of Arts degree in curriculum and instruction, University of Colorado, Colorado Springs, Colo. 1996 Air Command and Staff College, Maxwell AFB, Ala. 1999 Air War College by correspondence. 2001 Master of Strategic Studies, Army War College, Carlisle Barracks, Pa. 2006 Joint and Combined Warfighting School, Joint Forces Staff College, Norfolk, Va. =Assignments= 1. October 1983 - August 1987, Satellite Operation Officer, NORAD, Cheyenne Mountain Air Station, CO. 2. August 1987 - November 1988, Crew Commander, 5th Space Warning Squadron, Woomera, Australia 3. November 1988 - January 1992, Flight Commander, Squadron Officer School, Maxwell AFB, Ala. 4. January 1992 - May 1994, Section Commander, 21st Crew Training Squadron, Peterson AFB, Colo. 5. May 1994 - August 1995, Flight Commander, 21st Operations Support Squadron, Peterson AFB, Colo. 6. July 1995 - June 1996, student, Air Command and Staff College, Maxwell AFB, Ala. 7. June 1996 - March 1998, Assignments Directorate, Air Force Personnel Command, Randolph AFB, TX 8. March 1998 - June 2000, Commander, 614th Space Operations Squadron, Vandenberg AFB, Calif. 9. June 2000 - June 2001, student, Army War College, Carlisle Barracks, Pa. 10. July 2001 - June 2003, U.S. Strategic Command Representative to United States Pacific Command,Camp H.M. Smith, Hawaii 12. June 2003 - May 2005, Commander, 21st Operations Group, Peterson AFB, Colo. (April 2004 - August 2004, CENTAF's Director of Space Forces, Al-Udeid AB, Qatar) 13. May 2005 - September 2006, Chief, Space Superiority Division, HQ USAF/A8PS, Pentagon, Washington, D.C. 14. September 2006 - May 2007, Vice Commander, 30th Space Wing, Vandenberg AFB, Calif. 15. May 2007 – June 2008, Commander, 50th Space Wing, Schriever AFB, Colo. 16. June 2008 – present, Commander, Holm Center, Maxwell AFB, Ala. =Major Awards and Decorations= Defense Superior Service Medal Legion of Merit with one oak leaf cluster Meritorious Service Medal with four oak leaf clusters Joint Service Commendation Medal Air Force Commendation Medal Air Force Achievement Medal =Other Achievements= 2005 Gen. Jerome O'Malley Distinguished Space Leadership Award =Effective Dates of Promotions= Second Lieutenant Sept. 30, 1983 First Lieutenant Sept. 30, 1985 Captain Sept. 30, 1987 Major Oct. 1, 1995 Lieutenant Colonel Sept. 1, 1998 Colonel Aug. 1, 2002 Brigadier General Dec. 9, 2008 (Current as of January 2009)Official AF Biography Retrieved 2009-02-24 =Notes= Category:U.S. Military Category:U.S. Air Force Category:Air Force Junior Reserve Officers Training Corps